


The right number

by trophy_fish



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Texting, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trophy_fish/pseuds/trophy_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ian and Mandy's first heart to heart they exchange numbers little does Ian know he typed it in wrong. It all comes to head when he invites the mystery number to a new years eve party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The right number

It was late, but Ian couldn't sleep. Instead, he found himself glancing back to the small piece of paper folded on his dresser. It was stupid, he kept telling himself that. He knew better, he knew it was best to stay away from the Milkovichs. Still, after his heart to heart with Mandy he couldn't help but think they're bad reputation might just be a reputation.

Quietly, so he wouldn't wake his brothers he stood and grabbed the paper off his nearby dresser, along with his phone. Lying back in bed, he unraveled the paper Mandy had given him and typed the number into his phone. With a moment's hesitation he checked the time. 2:17 Am. He wanted to text her, talk to her. After all she and lip were the only people who he had been completely honest with about his sexuality, and if he could tell her that he could tell her anything. So he texted anyway.

'Hey' he typed and hesitated just a moment before pressing send. Much to his surprise he was answered immediately.

' Hey what.' Ian smiled when he read it, knowing Mandy could be quite the spitfire.

'I guess the rumors are true, Milkovichs don't seep huh?' Ian sent back, teasingly, but was slightly surprised by the text he got in response.

'Who the hell is this?' was the only answer Ian got in return. He passed it off as her being in a bad mood, and let it slide.

'Its Ian..Ian Gallagher' he texted back, hoping she lighten up when she realized it was him. After they're conversation earlier he had figured they were some kind of friends now.

'Oh...Why?' the answer lit up Ian's screen and made him frown. He was starting to feel like something was wrong, but continued anyway, knowing the Milkovichs often came across as cold.

'I don't know..can't sleep' he texted back honestly. But this time he had to wait anxiously before an answer came.

'same' was all he got in response, but still it was enough to make Ian's frown fade slightly. It was almost funny that of all people it was Mandy Milkovich he found himself opening up to, slowly but surely. After all, they were boyfriends and girlfriend, whether it was just for show or not.

'Yeah, I can't stop thinking about...everything' Ian explained or at least tried to. Once again a couple minutes passed before he got an answer.

' Can you hear your brother banging a freshman through the wall?” The text finally came but it was far from what Ian had been expecting.

'….no' he texted back, eyes narrowing slightly.

'So not everthing' the answer made Ian chuckle, still making sure to keep quiet.

'okay you got me there' Ian admit. Now that he had broken the ice with Mandy, his mind was at ease and fatigue was finally starting to reach him.

'Hey I'm gonna go to bed” he sent another text before sliding his phone under the bed and letting himself drift off to sleep.

 

In the morning Ian readied himself for school, taking part in the household's usual chaos. He now savored the classes he shared with Mandy, passing notes when they could and sharing glances. Still, the school day passed slowly. But when it finally did, they walked home together, letting anyone who wanted to look see them holding hands.

“Can you believe that science test?” Ian chucked as they walked outside. She laughed then let her gaze fall down to the sidewalk.

“eh” she shrugged then looked up at him. “Seems just as impossible as every other test” she said lightly. It wasn't a secret she was just hardly passing her classes. In fact some of her catty classmates had started a roomer that she blew her teachers to get by.

“It doesn't matter anyway” Ian assured her. “Its not like we're ever gonna need to know how many protons are in a molecule of Iron”

“Yeah” She smiled faintly. “This whole school thing seems pretty pointless” she agreed, but soon looked or something else to talk about. Anything to change the topic. “So me and a couple friends are gonna steal some beer and fireworks tonight, should be fun. Wanna come?” she offered.

He thought for a moment but knew he'd have to refuse. “Can't, I've got to baby sit, Liam, Carl and Debs tonight” he explained. She frowned in disappointment but nodded.

“You're missing out” she mused, continuing towards her house while he stopped at his.

“See ya” she called. He smiled and waved in return before heading inside.

 

That night Ian woke abruptly when his phone vibrated and fell off the dresser. Groggily he got up and grabbed his phone, smiling when he saw who had texted him.

'hey' was all it read, but they were still off to a better start than last time.

'hey whats up?' he texted back and slipped under the covers. His smile grew when he realized the time. 2:18 AM.

'not tired' was all the next text read. Ian shook his head and typed back;

'nobody's not tired at 2 in the morning. Theres a difference between not tired and not sleeping” Ian sent then waited for her answer.

“Fine. Not sleeping' When Ian read it he smiled victoriously.

'I thought all that booze would have you in a better mood' he wrote back. There was a long pause before Ian got an answer.

'you been stalking me?' the text finally came through. Ian laughed at what he assumed was sarcasm.

'wish I coulda been there' he texted back. Once again there was another lull in the conversation. This one even longer. So long Ian debated putting the phone down and going to bed. But just before Ian called it a night his phone lit.

'its not really your scene Gallagher' it wasn't really the response Ian had been expecting but Mandy could be a little harsh.

'you don't think I could handle it?' he shot back playfully.

'no way' read the returning text. Ian smiled and wrote back,

'I'll prove you wrong next time I get the chance' Ian assured her. This time there wasn't an answer. After a while Ian assumed she had gone to bed or her phone had died, either way it left him curious and a little disappointed.

When morning came Ian was glad it was saturday. The daylight brought chaos as always and between bickering siblings, a crying baby and a blarring smoke detector sleeping in wasn't an option. Though it was hectic it brought a small smile to Ian's lips as he woke. He sat up and the first thing he did was check his phone. Still no text. Ian sighed before getting dressed and slipping his phone into his pant pocket. In the kitchen the rest of his family bustled around, each on their own agenda. Ian fixed himself a bowl of cereal but when he sat down to enjoy it he found himself checking his phone again. Still no text. Of course there wasn't, it was only 9:30. For all he knew the Milkoviches were all sound asleep.

Throughout the course of the day he helped Debbie with her art project, bought $15 worth of groceries and helped Fiona eradicate the remains of a dead raccoon they found under Carl's bed. Every so often he checked his phone, each time growing a little more anxious. After a late lunch he decided he'd send a text of his own.

'Hey' he sent, just as he always did. It was more of a test to be completely fair. All day he had been telling himself she was busy or had lost her phone, but he was forced to drop the excuses when he received an answer immediately.

'hey what?' was all it read. Ian frowned and began to type back intently before Car snatched the phone from his hand.

“Who ya texting?” he grinned, before Ian wrestled the phone out of his hands.

“No one” Ian scolded him harshly then tucked his phone safely away in his pocket and looking back to his lunch. Of course he wasn't going to get away that easily.

“no, do tell” Lip smiled from across the table. “You've been glued to that thing all day” he added teasingly, a curious edge in his words.

“no one” Ian said again, this time sounding exasperated.

“It said Milkovich” Carl mused, much to Ian's displeasure.

“Milkovich?” Fiona chimed in now too as she took her seat.

“Milkovich?” Lip questioned too but his tone didn't carry Fiona's confusion but instead pure amusement.

“Its just Mandy” Ian explained with a shrug. “Its not a big deal.”

“Did she let you do her?” Carl asked excitedly, mean while both Lip and Fiona kept quiet. But at Carls comment they all let out a tired sigh.

“Carl go upstairs” Fiona ordered. Carl shot her a glare in return but stood and made his way past the stairs.

“Show me the titty pics...” he whispered to Ian as he passed. Ian's eyes narrowed but he did his best to ignore the comment.

“Shes a nice girl” Ian said sounding slightly defensive. His two older siblings hadn't said anything but they're silence was enough of a statement. He could tell the other two were still skeptical, which only made him want to push harder. “In fact, I was about to invite her over for New Years Eve tonight” he added with a cock of his head as he slipped his phone out of his pocket.

He didn't necessarily blame the two for having their apprehensions. There were certain people in this neighborhood that it was best to stay away from, a lot of people, and most believed the Milkovichs were some of those people. If Fiona and Lip agreed, so be it, but the least they could do was own up to it.

Ian began typing but continued the conversation as well “I know Vi and Kev are coming over so the more the merrier right?” He paused looking up from the screen and to Fiona. “...Unless you've got a problem with that?” he quirked a brow, daring her to speak up. But Fiona was stubborn enough to play this game.

“Oh not its fine” she smiled sweetly. “Just make sure you leave a bucket at the door for her to drop her hand guns and shanks in” with that she stood, and brought her dish to the sink. “I'm going out” she told them, as she grabbed her coat off the washer. “Watch the kids, I'll be back in a couple hours” this part was more so directed at Lip, not because it wasn't Ian's job too but simply because of their small feud.

Lip waited to hear the front door close before speaking. “You're not really inviting Mandy are you?” he asked skeptically but Ian had already sent the text.

'You wanna come over tonight? Its New Years Eve, we're gonna have a few people over' Ian wore a defiant grin when he pressed send.

“Why not?” Ian shrugged, looking back to Lip. Lip didn't say anything, instead he just gave him a knowing look. It was clear that Ian wasn't changing his mind any time soon.

“....ok” Lip sighed and stood to bring his dish to the sink. Just then Ian's phone lit when it received a response.

'food?' was all it read. Ian's brows pushed together, the question surprising him slightly.

'...lol yea' he texted back and was answered immediately.

'beer?' was all it read this time. Ian chuckled.

'yea' he texted. This time the response wasn't nearly as immediate. But eventually it came.

'maybe'

It wasn't a yes, but Ian figured it was the best answer he was going to get out of her. So for now he wrote it off as a success. Sliding his phone back into his pocket he looked back to lip with a smug grin. “You know, if you gave her a chance...I don't know..actually spoke to her you might actually like her” he offered, raising a brow. Lip chuckled.

“Didn't know Mandy Milkovich did conversations” he teased. Ian rolled his eyes but was cut off before he could return with a witty remark of his own. The two of them sighed when they heard Liam cry out from upstairs. Without another thought they rolled a game of rock paper scissors. Lip smiled when he won and nodded towards the stairs where Liam was waiting for Ian.

By time evening came and Kev and Vi had come to join them, Ian was growing anxious. He still wasn't sure if she was coming. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it if after all that fuss this morning she didn't even show up. But the others had already started celebrating, cracking open a new box of wine and jamming out to their favorite tunes. With a small sigh, Ian stood off the couch and helped himself to a beer from the fridge.

He was going to enjoy himself whether or not she came and he certainly wasn't going to spend the night watching the door. However, just when he cracked the lid on his beverage, two loud knocks rang out from the front door.

“Who the hell is that?” he heard Vi question from the living room.

“I got it!” he called and darted out of the kitchen, through the living room and to the door before the others could answer it first. “Hey” he said lightly when he opened the door but was more than surprised to see Mickey when he opened it.

“Hey what?” he said gruffly then let himself inside. Some of Ian's confusion subsided when he saw Mandy had been standing behind him. But she didn't seem to be in any better of a mood.

“What the hell Ian?” she frowned. “You throw a party and I have to hear it from my brother” she rolled her eyes and stepped inside as well.

Ian shut the do behind her and followed her in. “What?” he frowned in confusion.

“First you don't text me, then you through a party and my stupid brother has to tell me about it??” her tone carried heavy betrayal, but she paid Ian little attention. Instead she was scanning the room and the guests. It was only his family, Vi and Kev, a few of Fiona's friends from work and Karen but the few of them still knew how to have a good time. Especially with the help of music and alcohol. Mandy was still angry but that didn't stop her from starting to bounce subtly to the beat of the song.

However, her answer only brought more confusion to him. His puzzled expression turned baffled. “.....what?” he said again, this time even more lost than before.

“I thought I gave you my number” she said, finally turning back to face him, her tone only lightening slightly.

“You did” Ian nodded. This time Mandy's brow furrowed in confusion.

“694-2236” she repeated her number skeptically as Ian checked his phone. She swatted his arm when he shook his head. “Fix it!” she said, her anger subsiding. “I'm gonna get a drink, you want somethin' ?” she asked lightly. He shook his head once more and she headed to the kitchen where Mickey already was, finding himself a beer.

Ian on the other hand was still fully focused on his phone, a growing suspicion captivating him. For the sake of curiosity he sent the mystery number a text and watched in awe as Mickey answer his phone from the kitchen. The two looked up from their phones to meet eyes. Ian's widened and shocked eyes triggered a small, but laughing grin to curl on Mickeys lips before he looked back to his beer.


End file.
